


Not Alone Anymore (Dialogue Version)

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Undertale One Shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Homecoming, Isolation, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Gaster has fallen into the Core, missing his brother, Aster.**A story version will be done soon!**





	Not Alone Anymore (Dialogue Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale Gaster belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Undertale Aster belongs to me.

THIS... HURTS...

I AM TRAPPED.

I AM LOST.

I AM NO WHERE, NO ONE.

I AM...

I... AM...

LOST.

I AM LOST.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LONELY.

THIS PATHETIC EXISTENCE IS LONELY.

I AM LONELY.

WHY WILL IT NOT END?

WHY DID THE CORE MAKE ME INTO THIS... GHOST... THIS SHADOW OF MYSELF?

I MISS MY BROTHER.

DOES HE MISS ME TOO?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS TORTURE.

THIS IS DEATH.

WHERE IS HE?

WHERE IS MY BROTHER?

I SHOULD SURELY SEE HIM, FOR HE IS DEAD TOO.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASTER!

WHERE ARE YOU?

I AM SORRY...

PLEASE... COME TO ME... BROTHER...

I DO NOT WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAT IS THIS?

A LIGHT?

I MUST GO TO IT, TO SEE WHAT IS SHINING HERE.

WH-WHERE AM I?

_Brother. Welcome home._

ASTER?

NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!

...

...

ANOTHER STUPID DREAM.

HE WILL NEVER COME.

ASTER IS DEAD.

I AM NOT.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT HAS BEEN YEARS.

NO ONE WILL COME.

I AM FORGOTTEN.

I AM WINGDING GASTER.

_And I am Wingding Aster. It has been a while, dear brother._

ASTER?...

_Gaster. Come, brother. We can go home now._

WHY DID YOU WAIT SO LONG?

_I had to make sure our home was perfect, brother._

_Welcome home, Gaster._

 


End file.
